The application of surface coatings, including but not limited to paints, stains, and surface sealants, to enhance the appearance or improve the functionality of objects is common in residential, commercial and industrial applications. There is a plurality of types of surface coatings, as well as, desired outcomes for the application of those surface coatings.
One common issue in the application of surface coatings occurs when it is desirable to apply the coating to multiple sides of an object. The issue created in the application process centers on the need for the surface coating to dry prior to application of that coating on another side of that object. Failure to allow adequate time for drying could result in the inclusion of unwanted debris into the coating or may have a material impact on the quality or appearance of the coating.
This issue commonly creates a situation in which the application process must be stopped to allow the coating to dry. It is common for this drying time to be extensive and necessitate cleanup of any tools used to apply the coating to ensure their functionality for future use. Additionally, this drying time may necessitate other cleanup and storage of the coatings or of the objects themselves.
For example, when painting a shelf it is commonly desired to paint both the top and the bottom of the shelf. Currently, that would require the application of paint to the top or the bottom of the shelf, then waiting for the paint to dry, prior to applying the paint to the other side of the shelf.
An opportunity exists to introduce support units or an object support apparatus that would enable access to multiple surfaces while minimizing the impact on any surface that has not dried. This apparatus would both ensure stable support for the object during the application process, as well as, allow the coatings of all surfaces to dry with minimal impact on the coated surface.